


vulnerable

by takeitlikeagem (rosesandcinnamon)



Series: maybe i just wanna be yours [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sappy, im sorry, this is trash IM trash im so so rr y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/takeitlikeagem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot has never seen her back, and now she understands why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> I TRIPPED AND FELL INTO JASPIDOT HELL  
> ANOTHER PIECE COMING SOON

It’s the hottest day of the summer.

Every fan in Jasper's house is whirring, but not even the basement is cool.

For once, both of them are in tank tops and shorts, though Peridot vaguely recalls Jasper taking her shorts off.  They’re both uncomfortable in the heat, and their normal boundaries disappear.

Jasper had brought the Xbox down to play in her room, and she sits on the floor in front of her bed.

Peridot is draped across the bed, watching her girlfriend shoot, taunt, piss off, and generally be a dick to people.

Something occurs to her as she looks at Jasper.

Her shirt’s backless.

Every time Jasper’s had to change in the locker room, she went into a stall to do it. She’s always the last to shower, and has an extra towel for her shoulders- well, for her hair, but she puts it across her back.

Her tank tops are always of a specific cut, covering at least her back.

The swimsuits she wears are full, like the ones for swim team, except Jasper doesn’t even do swimming.

Peridot has never seen her back, and now she understands why.

A birthmark spans her skin, going from the dip of her waist to above her bra.

It's patchy, uneven-looking, a dark contrast to pale skin, and it's much bigger than most birthmarks.

Peridot knows Jasper. She knows that she hides all her flaws to pretend they aren't there.

She also knows that she absolutely adores Jasper.

“Peri, you need to play this.”

“I have no interest in senseless murder and shenanigans.”

“But it’s _fun_.”

Peridot can’t keep the smile off of her face.

She also can’t stop looking at the birthmark.

Its edges are visually interesting, where Jasper's paler skin and it meet.

She scoots to the edge of the bed, and reaches out.

Peridot’s fingertips brush her skin, tracing the lines. Jasper tenses, and before she can move to stop her, Peridot slides to the floor, hand on her side.

She rests her head on Jasper’s shoulder, voice low.

“Let me see?”

She touches her cheek to Peridot’s, eyes closed, and breathes out a “fine.”

Shifting back, she touches it again, and feels the island on Jasper's skin. There's no difference of texture, just color.

She's in love with the way there's a gap of normal skin before it picks up again. She loves the jagged outlines.

She loves Jasper.

Peridot places a hand on her back, smirking at the difference of their skin colors.

Jasper sighs, and Peridot finally moves, setting her head down on her thighs.

“Show me how to play your weird, pointless game.”

Peridot looks up at her with a slight smile, and Jasper’s face is flushed.

“Y-yeah, okay.”


End file.
